<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The truth lies under the surface by Upstead_brettsey2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807595">The truth lies under the surface</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstead_brettsey2020/pseuds/Upstead_brettsey2020'>Upstead_brettsey2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstead_brettsey2020/pseuds/Upstead_brettsey2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett and casey are hiding something but how long will it take for someone to realise what is happening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Foster/Stella Kidd, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Emily Foster, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Jump him already</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brett and Casey have been dating for a few months now without anyone besides Chief Boden knowing. This is surprising as anyone who knows Sylive Brett knows that she can't keep a secret to save her life even if that is her job to save lives. Anyway Stella and Emily are still trying to get the two of them together but it's no going so well..... or so they think."come on Brett everyone knows that the two of you are meant to be together" Stella tells her friend in an attempt to get her friend to confess her feelings for a certain captain. "I don't know Stella, what if Gabby comes back again if we are together and he leaves me for her I can't deal with any more loss in my life" Brett says while trying her hardest not to smile at her friends' lame attempt to get her and Casey together. "Are you actually going to make me say it again for what feels like the millionth time by now" Foster asks her friend knowing she will have to say it again. "Say what?" Brett says acting as if she has no clue what Foster's on about. "Jump him already there I said it" Foster leans back on her bunk arms crossed and staring at Brett who playfully punches her arm at the comment. "Will you stop saying that Foster it will never happen" Brett says while trying so hard not to give herself away. "Tell me that in a few months maybe even weeks or days when you and Casey actually get together" Foster says while putting up a good fight. "Foster is right Brett, you and Casey better get your act together or we will lock you two in the same room until you admit your feelings for each other and when you do we will all be stood outside with our phones recording the whole thing and sending to everyone at med and in the intelligence unit too. Belive me if you two don't get your act together soon Trudy Platt has got something up her sleeve to get it done.Stella tells Brett to let her know that she has been warned. "Why does Trudy want to get Casey and I together. I thought she was working on Hailey and Jay" Brett says a little confused as to why Trudy is involved. " she is working on Jay and Hailey but she needs an easier target to start with but they have both caught onto her a bit so she needs to stop before they get to suspicious" Stella explains. "So we're basically her test subjects then.....fun". Just then the bells went off and called the whole house to a building fire. "Don't think this is over Brett we will continue this later" Stella says while rushing to the truck. "We'll see about that" Brett says before closing the door to the ambo and rushing out of the appatarus floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A surprise for everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett and Casey surprise the firehouse but who knows them well enough to question their actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that first call, the rest of the shift was nonstop which was good for Brett as she could avoid Kidd and Foster's lame interrogation about her and Casey. They still live seperately so it didn't get too suspicious early on but Casey's clothes have slowly started making their way over to Brett's place. After shift Casey had a little surprise for Brett which was unexpected. He had asked her to meet at their favourite place which was humboldt park, Casey had a little pinic style thing set up under a tree in a quieter part of the park. He was there waiting for her to ask her something. "What's all this Matt?" Brett asks confused as to why they were there at that time then he got down on one knee and then she istantly knew what was going on. "Sylvie, you have been by my side through the good, the bad and the down right ugly, you helped me get over Gabby and you have been my rock for over a year so will you make me the lukiest man alive and be my wife?" He asks while waiting for for her response. "Yes Matt I will be your wife" Brett says excitedly as Casey slides the ring on her finger. They head back to Brett's place to figure out their plan for shift. They decide that they are going to tell everyone at 51 that they're "dating" to see how long it would take for anyone to realise that they're actually engaged.</p>
<hr/><p>Next shift comes by quickly so Brett and Casey decide to put their plan into action. First they walk up to 51 holding handsand by no surprise at all Kidd sees the two of them which then leads to a few more heads to turn in their direction "well look what we have here our captain and pic after she said that it wasn't going to happen but at least she took Foster's advice"Kidd says loud enough for everyone to hear "it's about damn time you two made a move" Cruz pipes up next which then leads to a moan from Mouch. "I better tell Trudy so that she can continue her plans for Halstead and Upton she calls them something else but i can't remember what it is." Foster chimes in with the answer to that "do you mean 'upstead' and before anyone asks what that means it's both their names together like how stella and severide are 'stellaride'. Kidd responds to that with "she probably started calling them that because she heard Kim calling them that . While the whole were engrossed in that coversation Brett and Casey wondered into the firehouse and to cheif's office to give him an update on their relationship.</p><p>Casey knocks on the door waiting for chief to allow them in. "Come in" Boden says as he sits at his desk."what can i do for you two?" He asks wonder what they want. "We just wanted to let you know that we got engaged while off shift" Casey says while Brett looks outside the window to make sure Kidd and Foster aren't there. Luckily they aren't there..... yet. "Congratulations you two does anyone else know?" Boden asks wonder what the two of them have up their sleeves. "They saw us come in together so most of them think that this is a new thing but i know that Kidd and Foster will drag me into the bunk room as they know better than to trust that bullshit of a lie" Brett says which is very acurate as to what will happen after. "Well brace yourself Brett they are outside right now." Boden tells her. "The last time i was told to brace myself was when Mills and I were kidnapped and he attacked the driver with his feet causing the car to crash" Brett explains "i'll just let you handle them as i don't know what they'll do" Boden tells them as they head for the door. As soon as Brett walks out she is literatally being dragged by her arms into the bunk and placed down on her bunk "Alright spill we don't believe that shit you said back there we just played along" Stella says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't live in America so idk any parks let me know if i got it wrong if you live in chicago that would help me a lot :)</p><p>Please ignore all spelling mistakes in each chapter as i'm clueless with some spellings:(</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that foster is no longer on the show it works better this way because i don't Mackey would push Casey and Brett together as much as Stella and Emily did/does. </p><p> </p><p>Please ignore my spellings on a few words.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>